Usergroup:Xbox 360 Gamers
If you own a Xbox 360, and you want to add others on Battlefield Wiki on XBL then add your gamertags here! And also feel free to use this Userbox : Add your Gamertags here please in this format: "Your Gamertag" - Your Username (Some Info about you on XBL.) =Gamertags= TheIMightyJelly-TheIMightyJelly. Play mainly assault and engineer with a little recon. I place my emphasis on winning no matter what. Slopeslider90- Slopeslider(Im a great BC2 team player and cooperator, Love engineer and recon, but will do whatever the squad needs. No one really plays on my friendslist so Add me for great justice, the other team has no chance to survive because all their flags are belong to me. In rush I make sure no one can set us up the bomb. DEathGod65 - DEathgod65 (I have a mic I am playing MW 2 right now but I'm ready for a game of Battlefield anytime.) PresidentEden78 - '''PresidentEden78 (Right now, I'm working on achievements in my older games but I'll play BC1 or 2 whenever the need arises, and I've always been looking for a good squad since none of my friends have these games.) '''LEMUEL91122- '''Munchable901 (I only currently have BC1 at the moment.) '''SpeckledEagle- Peter Griffen Boy (Bad Company 1 and 2 only, I enjoy Rush on Port Valdez or Arica Harbor for Bad Company 2 and Harvest Day for Bad Company 1. I will not play Conquest. I am a recon or engineer. I play Modern Warfare2 and Call of Duty 3 and typically a stealthy sniper or a pure power class. Team Deathmatch, Free-For-All and Search and Destroy are where I'm at most of the time, though Demolition and Capture the Flag will rarely see me enter their playlist) Ryan606Rev - Ryan606Rev (I am a fan of Halo, Call of Duty, and Battlefield; i also enjoy Bioware RPGs and the Fable series. Feal free to add me and send me invites to games.) TickleMeKillmo - Jdjk7 (I have quite a few games. I play MW2 and Grand Theft Auto IV the most, though. I am a great helicopter pilot :P) SimpsonsGuy09 - Toast Mactavish (I am a fan of CoD and Bad Company, im relatively good in MW2, but in BC2 im not as good) xsilver 332x - TheManOfIron (I will play Halo, not ODST, CoD, 2,4,5,6, I will play Battlefield : Bad Company 2, My favorite map is Valparaiso. I am mainly engineer or assault. I absolutely despise playing at Recons. I am the best helicopter pilot you will ever have.) tinman888-''' tinman888 love all classes, except for recons. Damn you, recons, and may your firey carcass be feasted on by millions of demons when being thrusted into the bowels of hell. Favorite map is valparaiso. Don't like Modern Warfare 2, but will play CoD 4. Hate uncooperative teams. Love good squad members. '''Bryan91997 - '''Bryan91997, I will use all classes, but i will use an enginneer of assault class the most and will use medic or recon the least. I am an excellent vehicle pilot an can use every thing from a ATV to an Abrams to a UAV to a Patrol boat. I play Halo3, Gears of Wars 2, Red Dead Redemtion, GTA IV and BattleField Bad Company 2 '''Kelvin Mckool - Squigglysquiggles, I can use all classes very well, assault and recon being my best. Not too bad at driving land or water vehicles, suck with helicopters apart from the UAV. I also play RDR and GTA IV aswell, and some other games. I'm one of the best drivers on GTA IV, especially good at drifting and getting away after a driveby, and with a horse on RDR. (Yes, it is possible to drift with a horse, believe me, I wasn't trying. It was a mistake, but it was so awesome.)